Diamond Voice
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: Color Collection:  Trowa's on Earth, Quatre's missing him.  Can't the day get any better?  Quite possibly...  3x4


_Author's Note: Sorry for the delays in updating, but here it is! Diamond Voice, the next in the Color Collection!_

_..._

**Diamond Voice **- TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

...

Quatre let out a sigh. Trowa had been down on Earth for over a month now, travleing with the circus. He wasn't going to complain, it was what ever made Trowa happy, and right now travleing with the circus was what made him happy.

His heart sunk a little. He had thought that when Trowa had said he loved him, he would have been all Trowa needed. He was fool. He knew Trowa would never be truely happy in one place forever, no matter how much he traveled, it wasn't the same. Trowa needed something to do. With a sad smile he shook his head and made his way to the L4 WEI office.

"Hello Mr. Winner."

"Good morning Mr. Winner."

Quatre plastered on a smile and nodded to all of his employee's as they bid him good morning. Once in his office he flopped down in the chair and let the smile fall. How much longer could he pretend?

He ran a hand through his blonde hair and let his eyes fall closed. A knock had him jolting from his chair, hand reaching for his gun. Smart Winner. The enemy is really going to knock before entering. He chided himself mentally.

"Enter." He called, sitting back down, plastering back on his smile.

"Good morning Mr. Winner." His secretary smiled.

"Good morning Jessica." He let out a small sigh.

"A package came for you." She said with a smile, placing the neatly wrapped Green package down on his desk. "No return adress or anything of the like."

"Who?" Quatre asked picking it up, turning it over in his hands. "Is that all?" He asked, glancing up at Jessica.

"Yes Sir." She nodded and turned around, leaving his office.

"Hmmm." Quatre turned it over and over and over again, looking for anything that would alert him that it was something dangerous.

When he found none, he pulled open the paper. Setting the small black velvet box down he stared at it, and stared at it. "Well." He muttered. "This is certainly strange."

He bit is lip, debating on wether or not to open the small box.

"Geeze your as paranoid as Heero." He groaned. Running a hand through his hair again he opened the box.

He blinked at the object a few times before a deep frown came to his lips. He stared at the gold band set with small diamonds in utter puzzlement. What. The. Hell.

Quatre stared at the diamond ring before hesitantly picking it up. Gently he turned it over in his fingers. Perfect craftesmanship. He noted.

While one hand held the ring, the other was covering his mouth as he leaned back in his chair, staring at it as if it would give him the answers he needed.

The phone ringing startled him out of his gazing. He nearly dropped the ring and cursed. Nimbly his hand picked up the phone, eyes never leaving the band of diamonds.

"Mr. Winner, CEO of WEI, How may I help you?" He fell into the well practiced speach automaticly.

A deep chuckled fletted down the line, gaining Quatre's attention. "You can say yes." A soft voice suggested.

Quatre blinked. "Trowa?"

"Yes little one." Trowa chuckled again. "Tell me you'll say yes."

Quatre could picture the smirk on his face. "Yes to what? You haven't asked me anything."

Trowa chuckled again. "You got the package right?"

"That was from you?" Quatre frowned down at the ring. Why would Trowa send him a diamond and gold set band?

"Yes. Now I want you to do me a favor. Put the ring on your left ring finger and close your eyes." Trowa's soft voice comanded gently.

Quatre frowned at the band but slid it on his finger none the less and closed his eyes.

"Keep them closed no matter what you hear. Keep them closed until I say open them." Trowa ordered.

"Alright." Quatre let out a breath, closing his eyes yet again. He trusted Trowa and would do as he said, for now. "They're closed."

"Good."

Quatre sat as still as he could when his office door opened. He jerked slightly when someone came behind his chair and wrapped one arm around his chest while the other took his left hand and twined their fingers together. He sat, frozen on spot, making his body not react.

Quatre gasped as the person brought their hands up, pressing a kiss to the ring. "Open your eyes my angel."

Quatre opened his eyes on the voice's comand, revealing a tanned hand wrapped around his own, a matching diamond band on the left ring finger.

"Will you marry me?" Trowa's voice whispered in his ear. Quatre's eyes grew wide when he finally pieced it all together.

Quatre mouth dropped open as he twisted to see Trowa's face. "What?" He breathed. All reason came back in a jolting second and Quatre nodded. "Yes, yes YES!" He shouted, dragging Trowa's lips down to his own.

"I love you." Trowa whispered once they parted. Quatre closed his eyes in bliss. The voice was soothing, almost as soothing as rubbing his finger over the band.

Quatre hummed, bringing Trowa down again.

~END~

_MWHAHAHA There it is! The one the only DIAMOND VOICE! Such a sly Latino Man! Oh he had it all planned out didn't he! HAHAHA! Be on the look out for Cirtine Song...the sequel...this one takes place at the wedding! heehee and Duo has something to do with it...oh dear...What a very scary thought that is..._

_~TMBTJM_


End file.
